1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure wheel locking device. In particular, this invention relates to a compound figure wheel locking device having a figure locking mechanism and a key locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A figure wheel locking device having a figure locking mechanism and a key locking mechanism is usually unlocked by an exact key and an exact figure.
A traditional compound locking device includes a housing, a key locking mechanism located in the housing, a figure locking mechanism, a positioning flake, and a resetting device. Although this compound locking device achieves the goal of having a figure locking mechanism and a key locking mechanism, the figure wheels of the figure locking mechanism are strung by a locking axis and it is easily unlocked. The figure wheels are axially disposed in serial. The user only needs to rotate the figure wheels and listen to the sound produced by the exact figure, and the user can obtain the exact figure to unlock the compound locking device. The locking function fails when the user utilizes the characteristic of axially disposing the figure wheels in serial to obtain the exact figure.